R Lust
by Spica Zoe
Summary: Setelah mereka saling mencinta.


**.**

 **.**

 **Spica Zoe**

Present

 **AKKG Fiction**

.

Disclaimer

Chara : Kadokawa Games

Story : Spica Zoe

.

 _"_ _Dengar. Miliki aku sepuasmu. Tubuhku, nafsuku, napasku, perasaanku, jiwaku, semuanya. Tapi dengan satu syarat. Hembuskan sedesah kebahagianmu padaku setiap kita bercumbu."_

 _._

 ** _Akagi - Kaga_**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _kekasih_

 ** _._**

Gadis dua puluh dua tahun itu menjilat bibir atasnya dengan sedikit seringaian yang menakutkan. Bagi Akagi, itu menakutkan. Bagi gadis lain mungkin itu sebuah ajakan.

"Tidak akan ada yang menolak jika tidur dengan seorang presiden sepertiku 'kan? Akagi- _san._ "

Masih seringaian yang sama. Dengan nada yang sedikit bangga akan apa yang telah ia miliki, Kaga mendekati Akagi yang merasakan seluruh bulu kuduknya berdiri tegang. Ah, jika saja Akagi punya pilihan untuk keluar dari mobil ini dan pulang sendirian malam ini, rasanya ia tidak perlu menatap takut Kaga yang kini diam memandanginya.

.

Mereka telah berpacaran. Akagi tidak punya pilihan lain dan memaksanya harus menerima Kaga sebagai pacarnya. Meski mereka terikat sebagai kakak-adik dan juga atasan-bawahan. Ya mau bagaimana lagi, Kaga memaksanya tanpa letih.

Akagi masih ingat, detik-detik sebelum mereka meresmikan hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Di atas tubuhnya, Kaga mendesah. Meski tak sepenuhnya menindih sebab menjaga keamanan bayi dalam kandungannya. Setelah beberapa tahapan seks yang lebih brutal sudah mereka lakukan, dan ratusan desahan bercampur percik-percikan nafsu yang terlepas. Akhirnya dengan kenyataan yang menggila, Akagi mengangguk saat sekali lagi Kaga memaksa untuk menerimanya sebagai kekasih.

Peduli apa, jika ternyata penerimaan Akagi saat itu hanya karena alasan kepuasan yang ia dapat dari permainan seks Kaga yang ternyata begitu membuatnya tak mampu menikmati hal yang lebih indah lagi selain pelayanan Kaga sebagai rekan seks.

Ini memalukan memang.

Jadi, terjebaklah Akagi di sini. Dengan tatapan yang cukup malu-malu menawan. Jujur saja, tatapan Kaga membuatnya seakan berubah menjadi wanita yang telanjang dalm satu sentakan. Dan itulah yang membuatnya malu luar biasa. Apalagi saat Kaga berusaha meraih tubuhnya agar Akagi duduk dalam pangkuannya.

Nakal.

"Tidak apa, kau akan baik-baik saja di sini." Seru Kaga menarik tangan Akagi yang tampak ragu dan terpaksa. Tapi Akagi tahu, semua yang keluar dari mulut Kaga adalah mutlak.

Mobil mereka masih menepi, hanya karena Kaga ingin menyentuh Akagi yang kini sudah merangkak menekan paha sang pengemudi dan menduduki pahanya dengan hati-hati.

"A-apa harus melakukannya di sini?" desak Akagi menahan nada suaranya yang terdengar sudah mulai diluar batas. Sensasi ini membuatnya gila. Berpangkuan di kursi kemudi dengan mesin mobil yang menyala dan berada di tempat umum. Ini gila Kaga!

"Tidak masalah. Hanya beberapa menit. Entah kenapa aku ingin memelukmu dalam keadaan seperti ini." bisik Kaga disela-sela kegiatannya meregangkan posisi agar Akagi duduk dengan nyaman di pangkuannya. Akagi tidak cukup berat, buktinya kini dengan wajah tersenyum Kaga sudah merangkulnya dari belakang.

.

 _Ini gila. Sensasi macam apa yang menyiksaku seperti ini,_ bisik hati Akagi menguasai. Ia menunduk sedikit karena langit mobil sudah membatasi tinggi badannya. Dipegangnya setir yang menganggur sebagai tumpuan. Sedang Kaga mulai menjalankan aksinya.

Dilepasnya kancing kemeja atas Akagi lebih banyak. Pakaian kerja ini adalah pakaian yang paling menyiksa Kaga, karena saat Akagi memakainya entah mengapa selalu memancingnya untuk berhasrat di atas tubuh wanita itu.

Dilarikannya tangannya menyentuh dada Akagi melewati beberapa kancing yang terbuka, dan kekenyalan dari gumpalan daging itu menghangatkan tangannya.

"K-kaga. Aku mohon. Ini bukan saat yang tepat melakukannya. I-ini...ahhhh," Akagi malu mengakuinya. Tapi sentuhan dan pijatan pada payudara kiri dan pangkal pahanya yang bersamaan terasa itu sangatlah menyiksa. Sedang Kaga hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Tak terlewatkan beberapa pandangan aneh yang beberapa pejalan kaki arahkan pada mobil mereka. Pasalnya mesin mobil itu masih hidup, tapi kenapa berhenti begitu lama di sana. Meski kaca-kaca mobil itu bisa menyembunyikan tingkah bejat mereka dari dalam. Tapi rasanya Akagi tidak begitu nyaman.

Tangan Kaga tidak pernah lelah menelusuri setiap inchi kulit putih dan sensitif Akagi. Dinaikkannya rok span yang terasa mengganggu itu lebih banyak hingga tak ada lagi kesulitan bagi tangannya untuk meraba permukaan kewanitaan Akagi yang terasa sudah lembab karena permainannya.

"Kau basah Akagi- _san!_ cepat sekali." Kaga tertawa, sambil menciumi tulang punggung Akagi untuk semakin menyiksa wanita hamil itu dalam pangkuannya. Kedua tangannya yang sibuk berpetualang, sedang bibirnya mengecupi punggung sang tawanan. Rasanya Akagi ingin mati karena sensasi ini. Apalah daya Akagi, secara rahasia, Kaga meneliti. Sejujurnya gairah seks Akagi jauh lebih tinggi darinya, sebab Akagi memiliki banyak daerah sensitif yang menyebar di seluruh tubuhnya.

Akagi menggigit bibirnya agar desahan dan lenguhan itu tak lolos begitu saja dari bibirnya. Tangan Kaga masih mempermainkan keimanannya. Merabai dengan lembut kulit-kulit pahanya. Mengulangi gerakan yang sama sampai Akagi tak mampu membuka matanya. Tangan yang lain juga begitu terampil meremasi payudaranya. Juga kadang menjepit putingnya yang jauh lebih sensitif jika dalam keadaan terangsang seperti ini.

Karena takut disebut penikmat seks sadis, Akagi berinisiatif untuk menggoyangkan pinggulnya yang bersentuhan langsung dengan kewanitaan Kaga. Jika Kaga memiliki tonjolan di antara kedua pangkal pahanya, mungkin Akagi sudah bisa merasakan ada tonjolan yang sama menyelip di antara pahanya yang sedang berada di atas Kaga. Tapi meskipun Kaga tak memilikinya, Akagi tetap menggoyangkan pinggulnya seirama dengan sentuhan Kaga yang semakin menjadi-jadi di selangkangannya. Akagi masih memejamkan matanya menikmati sensasi itu. Gerakan-gerakan tangan Kaga yang kini senada dengan kecupan-kecupan di punggung Akagi yang membuat permukaan bajunya sudah basah. Jari-jari nakal Kaga pun terasa begitu nyaman mencari cela dari sisi-sisi celana dalam yang menjadi pintu agar ujung jari dan ujung kewanitaannya bertegur sapa. Dan saat Akagi merasa permukaan kulit sensitif itu sudah tersentuh, ia melenguh dengan desahaannya.

"Lepaskan saja Akagi- _san. S_ enang melihatmu sebebas ini hanya di hadapanku." Kaga memperbaiki posisinya. Ada inisiatif baginya untuk memutar tubuh Akagi agar mereka saling berpandangan. Mungkin, Kaga tidak begitu rela melewatkan raut wajah penuh merah padam Akagi. Maka dari itu, ia memberi Akagi perintah dengan gerakan tangannya untuk memutar balik tubuhnya. Meski mereka melakukannya perlahan, tanpa gerakan yang terbuang sia-sia agar energi yang tersisa bisa melakukan hal serupa lebih banyak lagi.

Sebelum berbalik, Kaga meraih dagu Akagi dari belakang. Menargetkan bibir wanita itu untuk kecupan panjang. Akagi menerima kecupan itu dengan seluruh kesadarannya. Dengan cara seperti itulah Akagi memutar balik tubuhnya, perlahan, hati-hati agar tak menyentuh bagian panel kemudi mobil. Biar bagaimanapun mesin mobil itu masih menyala, bukan?

Bibir mereka terbelit. Kaga menyingkirkan rambut Akagi yang terurai acak menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Beberapa rambut menutupi bibir Akagi, dan Kaga benci itu. Masih sambil mengecup, Kaga menaikkan rambut itu untuk terselip di belakang telinga sang pemilik. Tidak cukup sekali ternyata, karena Kaga sampai mengulanginya berkali-kali. Jelas saja, sebab mereka sama-sama sedang tidak fokus pada apapun kecuali kecupan maut yang memburu nafsu.

Deruh suara mesin pendingin di dalam mobil menemani desahan-desahan yang lolos dari mulut Akagi. Suara pagutan yang terdengar "mmmhh... hhhmmm... nhnhhh... aaahh.. hhhaannn... nnn.. " itu begitu erotis. Akagi sudah sepenuhnya memutar tubuh. Kedua pahanya sedikit lebih sulit mengangkang karena batasan rok itu mengunci gerakannya. Tapi Bagi Kaga itu bukanlah masalah. Digerakannya tangannya meraih batasan rok dan mengangkatnya sampai ke pinggul sang kekasih. Sedikit merespon lega, Akagi membalas pagutan sang kekasih semakin bergairah. Lidah mereka saling membelit. Memutar seirama ke sisi lain, lalu membalas lagi ke sisi yang berlawanan. Lalu saat lidah mulai keluh karena saling berdansa, Kaga menempelkan kembali bibir-bibir itu untuk saling merengkuh.

Air lir jatuh menetes melewati dagu Akagi menuju leher dan berakhir di dadanya. Tapi rasanya Akagi tidak merasa terganggu dengan itu. Sedang tangan Kaga masih meremas payudara Akagi dan mengelus-elus pahanya. Kini Akagi melakukan hal yang sama.

Mereka saling membalas, hingga klimaks-klimaks kecil mereka nikmati dengan gangguan seseorang yang kini mengetuk kaca mobil mereka. Akagi berlonjak kaget. Secepat mungkin ia turun dari pangkuan Kaga, sampai suara dari sobekan roknya terdengar memalukan hanya karena ia memilih langkah cepat kembali ke kursinya. Merapikan kemejanya yang tertanggal dan juga helaian-helaian rambut liar beserta sisa-sisa liur bekas pertempuran mereka, begitupun Kaga. Hingga tak sampai satu menit mereka sudah merasa siap bertemu sang pengganggu.

Kaga menekan panel pembuka kaca sebelum diliriknya Akagi yang langsung menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi dan memejamkan mata.

Sudah ada di sana, seorang petugas yang merasa memiliki hak untuk tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada mobil elit itu, kenapa berhenti sejak tadi.

"Apa ada masalah nona?" tanya pria yang tampak berumur empat puluh tahunan itu. Kaga terlihat sedikit ragu, melirik Akagi yang telah tertidur dengan cepat membuatnya mendapat ide yang baik.

"K-kakakku, ia sedang demam. Jadi aku ingin memastikan keadaannya sebelum berputar menuju rumah sakit." Seru Kaga berharap petugas memercayainya.

Sang petugas memeriksa bayangan lain yang ada di mobil itu dengan kilatan matanya. Wajah yang memerah, napasnya terasa berat, rambut yang sepertinya sedikit basah serta tubuh yang berkeringat. Kesimpulan yang baik dari pandangan pertama sang petugas.

"Baiklah. Tapi bukankah lebih baik untuk tidak terlalu lama berada di sini? Ini akan mengganggu pengguna jalan lain." Seru petugas sambil meninggalkan pandangannya dari Kaga. Kaga mengucapkan terimakasih sebelum akhirnya ia bisa bernapas lega karena sang petugas tak mencium aroma-aroma lain dari dalam mobil. Aroma percintaan mereka, misalnya.

Hingga Kaga akhirnya memutuskan untuk tertawa dan mulai mengatur kemudi untuk meninggalkan posisinya.

Akagi terbangun, sedang Kaga tertawa. Sepertinya Akagi cocok berperan sebagai artis karena telah berpura-pura tertidur di saat seperti ini.

"Kau membuatku malu, Kaga- _san_." satu pukulan kecil Kaga terima mendarat di lengannya. Pukulan manis yang Kaga suka dari sang kekasih.

"Kita lanjutkan di rumah saja. Sepertinya aku butuh pembalasan hari ini."

Meski tidak semenakutkan tadi, bagi Akagi senyuman Kaga yang baru saja ia dapati adalah pertanda jika ia harus waswas saat mereka sampai di rumah.

.

.

.

 **END**


End file.
